Opeen the Iris
by denise1
Summary: A little piece...and 'icky het' warning, even if it's not who you think it is


Open the Iris

by

Denise

            Lieutenant Graham Simmons pushed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive.  The door pinged as it opened and he stepped into the waiting car. He couldn't wait to get home.  Phantom Menace had just been released on video and he was eager to see it again.  Just as the doors slid shut a slender hand slipped between them, and made them open back up.  Graham fought annoyance at the delay.  His annoyance turned to discomfort as he realized that person was Major Carter, or Sam as she kept telling him to call her. 'Please God, just keep me from saying something too stupid.' he prayed as the blond woman stepped into the car with an apologetic smile.

            "Going home Graham?" she asked as the doors slid shut, this time without interruption.

            "Aah, yes ma'am. Just got off duty." he replied, grateful he could speak intelligently.

            "Me too." she ran her fingers through her short blond hair and sighed. "This has been one incredibly long week." she replied as the car began to move.  Graham told himself to simply concentrate on the big red numbers on the control panel.  That way, hopefully,  he wouldn't embarrass himself.  Somewhere between level 22 & 23, the elevator jerked to an abrupt stop. They grabbed the sides of the car to steady themselves.  He saw her close her eyes, a look of 'why me?' plain on her face.

            "Great, just freaking great. We can travel 1000's of light years in mere moments, but we can't design a working elevator." she complained as she ineffectively kicked the back wall. Simmons took one look at the major, and picked up the emergency phone.  This time however, instead of Sgt. Siler's pleasant voice, he just heard silence.

            "The phone's dead. What do we do now?" he asked, holding the phone out to her.

            "What the heck are you asking me for? I'm an astrophysist, not a mechanic. You know lieutenant, I'm tired of always having to find the solutions.  Holy Hannah, it's just an elevator.  You're a smart man. You come up with something." she ordered as she sat down on the floor.  Slightly taken aback by her uncharacteristic surliness, Graham hung up the phone and turned his attention to the problem at hand.  They were between floors, so prying the door open would accomplish nothing, assuming they could pry the reinforced steel doors open.  He looked up, searching for the convenient escape hatch elevators always have in the movies. Nothing.  Feeling a bit of a failure, he joined Sam on the floor.

            "Lieutenant?"

            "Well ma'am. I can't think of a way out.  Might as well get comfortable. It could be a long wait."  Sam sighed heavily, a look of extreme annoyance on her face.  They just sat there, in opposite corners for several minutes.  Eventually they both dozed off.

            Graham woke to an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder.  He looked down and was shocked to see the formidable major cuddled up against him, her hand resting on his chest.  Self-conscious of their position and extremely conscious of regulations, he attempted to ease himself away from her.  She muttered in her sleep and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. 

            "No. Don't." she whispered.

            "Aah. Major?"

            "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this." she said as she started to play with the pins on his shirt.

            "Dreamed?" he squeaked. Sam sat up a bit and looked him fully in the eyes.

            "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep my hands off of you?  My God Lieutenant, you're so incredibly sexy." she drawled in a voice he'd never heard her use before.  "I know I could get court-martialed for this, but I don't care." she stated as she moved to straddle his lap, grabbing his head in her hands and kissing him passionately.  Graham wondered vaguely if he was in Dr. Jackson's alternate earth...then decided explanations were over rated.  Kissing her back he raised his hands and started to unbutton her fatigue shirt.  She moaned as he made her let go of him so he could slide the shirt off her slender, strong arms.  She looked at him for a second with half open deep blue eyes.

            "You're wearing too many clothes." she complained as she kissed him again while her nimble fingers worked to un-knot his tie and unbutton the tiny white buttons of his shirt. She growled in pleasure as she ran her fingers across his chest.  He frantically pulled her T-shirt out of her pants and caressed her smooth torso.  Within moments both of them were topless, their chests pressed as tightly together as their lips.  Their hands reached each other's pants buttons at the same moment.  They pulled away and looked each other in the eyes, both seeking consent.

            "Major?" he whispered. She smiled, licked her lips and responded:

            "Open the iris lieutenant."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Dammit I said open the iris Lieutenant!" Graham heard Colonel Jack O'Neill order harshly.  Simmons snapped himself out of his daydream and back into reality with the force of a runaway freight train.  He slammed his hand down on the control and the metal barrier spun open. "For crying out loud Simmons. What were you thinking?  You could of splashed SG-9." Graham felt himself blush furiously.

            "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." he apologized sincerely. 'No more Harlequin romances for you.' he promised himself.

fin


End file.
